


Unicorn

by BlackRose42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her final episode, Meg reflects on her relationship with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn

Unicorn 

I’m kind of good now and you’re kind of bad  
you’re on the run from Heaven  
and Hell doesn’t give a damn about me  
we’ve both lost faith in our causes,  
what are we fighting for now?

what have I become?  
a disillusioned demon  
falling for a fallen angel  
is it possible that your feelings are real?  
that you could genuinely care about me?  
you’re a myth come to life,  
could you be my unicorn?

could this be my new cause?   
something worth protecting  
it’s strange, I can’t deny it,  
but maybe somehow this could work  
we could break all of the rules,  
create a new myth  
would you be my unicorn?

look at how much I’ve changed  
it was nothing but lust at first  
but over time I started to care  
and began to see your true worth

maybe if we had been given just a little more time  
I could have really been yours and you could have really been mine  
but now my body falls to the ground, and they just drive away  
how could I have ever doubted that things would end this way?

so goodbye my Clarence,  
my broken angel,  
my unicorn


End file.
